


Can't Get Enough

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Killian's new clothes, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma shows Killian just how much she appreciates his new modern clothing based off the new spoiler pics of Killian’s new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work was un-beta'd.

Emma had her lips buried in his neck, her tongue flicking against the sensitive skin, her teeth scraping against him while she rocked her hips over his leather clad erection. With his newly acquired modern style leather jacket falling slowly from his shoulders, his hand threading in the silky blonde hair at the back of her head, holding her steady against him, he rolled his hips toward her center eliciting a soft drawn out moan from his savior as her hands dipped underneath the material of his waistcoat, burying her fingertips into his chest hair that had him growling fiercely in response. 

He knew he was a devilishly handsome pirate but never did he expect that his new attire would have this sort of effect on his Swan. He should have made the change ages ago if he knew it would render this kind of response from her… 

Killian pulled her from his neck, attacking her lips with his, his tongue diving in and out of her mouth as her hand traveled south, palming at his erection that had him gasping in her mouth. Emma’s hands found themselves tucked into his jacket briefly before pushing it completely off his shoulders leaving him clad in his barely visible v-neck shirt covered in a black waistcoat that was all him. The perfect combination of his alter ego and the modern man he was becoming. It fit him to a T. 

Emma pulled him towards her by the chain around his neck, her lips soft and demanding against his as the two bucked furiously against one another in search of friction. She was damn near insatiable. 

Emma released his lips from hers with a groan of protest, her fingers fisting at the bottom ends of his waist coat and ripping upward in one swift fluid motion, the buttons scattering across the room as she sank to her knees before him, her finger tips lightly raking up his stomach drawing his shirt up and exposing him to her hungry gaze. 

Emma traced her hands over his abs, her lips following the trail, peppering wet kisses over his marred skin the years of pirating had left him. Killian’s hand came to play in her golden traces, her hands steady against his hips as her mouth grew more insistent against his heated skin. 

Killian tilted her head unexpectedly, gazing down at her adoringly, innocence swimming in her green iris’s, acting out as if she were a slave to her own desires and her actions couldn’t possibly be helped. 

“Slow down there sweetheart…” he gave a short laugh, his eyes shining with amusement as his thumb circled her parted lips before his thumb slipped past her lips, her mouth closing around the digit and sucking it in earnest, her hand tight around his wrist to prevent him from removing it, her eyes, never leaving his, wide with desire.   
Emma used her other hand to push him back, stumbling further against the door, sinking against it in a boneless heap, his finger falling from her mouth with a wet plop as she furiously worked at the fastenings of his more modern leather pants. Leave it to him to find a way around getting himself into denim. 

“Swan…” his voice trembled past his lips. 

“Swan…” he choked in warning, swallowing after she managed to open his pants, her tongue doing devious things against his abs while she palmed his rigid cock through the opening of his leather pants. 

“Swan!” he gasped, his head lolling backwards against the door when she sunk her lips over him, enveloping in her warm mouth, his grip tightening in her hair as she swallowed him inch by glorious inch until her nose was nestled up against the dark nest of curls just above the apex of his thighs. 

Killian shifted slightly, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feel of the savior’s wet mouth wrapped around his cock, bobbing her head in a relentless rhythm that had him whispering curses under his breath. 

“So good…” he moaned pleasantly, capturing a strand of her hair between his fingers and twisting the ends, “so fucking good…” he groaned, his voice gravely and heavy with his pleasure. 

Emma continued her assault on him, opening her throat muscles to receive him better and controlling her intake of breath from her nose as she rolled his balls in her spare hand coupled with the motions of her mouth against him creating the most delicious of sensations that had him panting. 

Killian’s once deceased hand curled into a fist against the door, his breathing shallow and his vision hazy, clouded over in unadulterated lust for the woman working him into a fever pitch as he felt his cock grow in her mouth. 

“Emma…” he croaked, his eye lids half drooping trying to get her attention, “Emma, sweetheart, I’m gonna-“ he nearly cried when his sensitive head hit the back of her throat. 

Emma flitted her eyes up towards him watching his reaction to her and she wasn’t disappointed by what she saw; an utterly wrecked pirate, his eyes shut firmly, his hair dark hair tasseled wildly on his head, shirt shoved up around his waist with his waistcoat idly open devoid of its buttons. 

Emma smirked around him, cupping his balls and massaging them in time with her wickedly sinful thrusts until she felt them constrict in her hand with his impending release. 

Killian convulsed above her, his mouth parting in uncontrollable ecstasy as several incoherent expletives trembled past his lips mixed with praise and her name when he released himself into her warm welcoming mouth which she appreciatively swallowed, the taste of his pleasure pure bliss on her tongue as she milked every last drop from his sensitive tip. 

Killian opened his eyes slowly, his expression exhausted and spent as he looked down at the source of his orgasm, “what the hell Emma…” he panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the effort. 

Emma’s face fell as she rose to her feet in front of him, confusion coloring her face, “Did you not like it?” she wondered in disbelief, that performance was a little hard to fake. 

“No… God’s no. It was perfect. You were perfect,” he smiled before leaning in to place a delicate chaste kiss to her lips, tasting himself briefly. “Had I known you would be this…” he paused searching for the correct vernacular, “responsive to my… change of wardrobe…” he swallowed, “I would have done it sooner…” he laughed with mirth. 

“Are you sure about that… pirate?” she challenged. 

“Aye…” he smiled confidently before connecting their lips once more. 

He had to remind himself to thank Henry later for his influence.


End file.
